


Actual Nazi Paul Heyman

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Nazi Commander Paul Heyman explains the Holocaust....maybe.





	

Nazi Commander Paul Heyman was walking through the bunker, ready to give the Fuhrer his battle plan for Hell In A Cell, where Germany would fight on a 1-on-3 handicap match with the United Kingdom, the United States and The Soviet Union, that were all very united.

The ************** Renee Young appeared before him, with microphone in hand.

"Leutnant Heyman, what you have to say about this accusations that what Germany does to the Jews is cruel and inhuman by the americans, the english and the soviets?"

"Soviets, soviets, soviets! A joke that you don't need pay-per-view to see! I'm sure that they want to strap me into the electric chair, put a poison into my veins, line me up in front of a firing squad and pull the trigger themselves!And that will never happen! Just like the jews, the soviets will be locked inside cells where they can fantasize, and only fantasize about raping German women! Fantasizing about torturing them, mutilate them, and exterminate the German race from this world forever when there's no more wombs to be fertilized!

Cruel, inhuman? Tell them that the jews and soviets deserve it! We were a volcano trapped inside a mountain! But now the volcano is free, awakened by them! The volcano has erupted and the lava - the molten lava - will drip down the side of the mountain... The germans are just like that lava! They're red-hot! We're out of control! And all the jews, soviets, americans, british, will see that lava pouring down into their houses, destroy their cars, suffocating and melting their flesh, and they're are going to run for their lives like the cockroaches they are when they finally realize!..."

Heyman suddenly stopped to reflect about his words and then continue.

"Cockroaches. That's what they are. Insects. We're a volcano. We destroy them as soon they touch! They're inferior! You can't be inhuman to them if they aren't human! Mwahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahahahaha!"


End file.
